Prisoner's Dilemma
by indecisive-ays
Summary: "That's actually... genius." One-Shot. Prompt from xXLauren MusicXx.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Galactik Football.**

* * *

**Prisoner's Dilemma**

"Thran," D'Jok sighed, "You are making no sense."

"I am making no sense for an egoist," Thran said, more curtly than he would in any other occasion, "For the rest of us mere mortals, this is how things work, oh you the holy one who sits alone on his throne."

"I'm not an egoist," D'Jok frowned, "But I do agree with you on the holy."

"D'Jok, you are an egoist," Ahito raised his head from the table top and looked straight at the redhead, "Your ego builds such a thick wall around you that everything just bounces of off it."

"Pfft," D'Jok gave his bottle of beer a spin with his hands, "Its called confidence, you losers."

"I sayeth... you march up to that girl... liiiikkeee right now, and declare your luuurrrvee ~!" Micro-Ice purred in Thran's ear, getting uncomfortably close.

"Get a hold of yourself," Thran shooed him away. Ahito patted him on the back; his brother was uncharacteristically irritated that night.

Their youngest teammate fell into a fit of giggles and fell off his chair. Rocket reached a hand and grabbed him by his collar, pulling him back up.

"Seriously, I'm getting you and Tia signed up for drunk support groups," he groaned.

"It's because they are both so tiny," D'Jok said, happy to find someone other than him being taunted.

Micro-Ice looked like he had a witty answer to that but instead settled for banging his head to the table and falling asleep amidst the sloshed drinks and cursing friends.

"But really, Thran," D'Jok, to his credit, was actually trying to help his friend tonight, "You should just tell her. What do you have to lose?"

"Other than my dignity?" Thran glared, "Her friendship, that hope that something might have happened and well, I'm sure her herd of girlfriends giggling every time they see me will come in there somewhere."

"Dude..." D'Jok was set to argue and seemingly list every other cool thing about him that would make that girl crazy for not liking him (and surely them laughing into the girl's and her friends' face could be a hell lot more affective, what with they were galactic stars and all) but Rocket downed the rest of his vodka and slammed the glass onto the table, making Micro-Ice jump and fall over again:

"Prisoner's dilemma," he declared.

Ahito stood blinking and shrugged, Micro-Ice apparently found falling quite funny since he went into another fit of laughter rolling on the floor, and D'Jok raised an eyebrow:

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked looking at the captain like he had raised a second head, "Are you going mental now?"

"Oh, no, it's brilliant," Thran jumped in, "You are so very right Rocket."

"Great now we have two more crazies," D'Jok threw his head back and grabbed at his hair, "As if Micro-Ice was not enough."

"It's not crazy," Thran shushed him, "Every relationship is a bit of a Prisoner's Dilemma at initial stages..."

"So it all depends on whether you are willing to risk five years of jail in turn for the trophy of bailing out with only six months," Rocket answered.

"That's actually... genius," Thran said. He extended his hand, "Rocket, you are the man." They shook on it.

D'Jok watched as they engaged in the bro handshake and looked like they've solved the mysteries of the entire universe.

"I'm telling Tia you refer relationship with her as jail," D'Jok huffed and sulked into a corner.

* * *

**Prompt from xXLauren MusicXx was: "A couple or two of the Snow Kids stuck in a random 'dilemma'"**

**This probably only makes sense in my mind, which is not the best thing to do with a fic (a prompt nonetheless) but I couldn't not. And for some reason I've been making everyone get drunk lately (I need alcohol, wait for me end of my finals!) So if you don't get it no worries, I haven't reviewed it and the dialogue makes no sense probably anyway... Lauren, if you hate it tell me, I'll try again. I is sleepy now, but still working. pffftttt...**

**And just because I'm feeling witty (in my mind! it's all in my mind!) I'll go and put that specific quote at the summary. hah! I is ironic, don't you think? XD**


End file.
